SOULMATE STRUGGLES: General Hospital Version
by Stealth Photographer
Summary: Sam is jelous of the Baby that Jason had with Elizabeth, and will do anything to claim Jake as her own.
1. Welcome to the Family

July 4, 2007 

Deep in space an asteroid was floating along, when suddenly it started glowing like crazy. Then it started to shake, and it made a loud rumbling sound. Then in a blink of an eye the asteroid exploded. Debree from the explosion headed all over the cosmos, but the majority of it was headed right for Earth. There was nothing anybody on the planet could do.

Or was there???

* * *

TWO MONTHS EARLIER

Sam McCall hated Elizabeth Spencer. Not only was she married to the guy of her dreams but had the child of the guy of Sam's dreams. Jason's child should of been hers, and not being raised by Lucky and Elizabeth. She would do anything to fx the mistake she felt Jason had made when he promised to keep the baby's true paternity a secret. She talked with her new friend Amelia.

"If Jason would just claim Jake, then I know we would raise him together." Sam told her.

Amelia said, "Why doesn't he?"

Sam responded, "Cause Elizabeth his afraid Lucky couldn't handle the news that he's not Jake's father and might go back to drugs."

Amelia asked, "So if Lucky wasn't a factor then Elizabeth and Jason might be sharing this kid instead?"

Sam just sat there thinking about what she said. "Excuse me I have something to do." Then Sam ran off.

* * *

Amelia thought "Did I say something?" Then she got her own idea and left herself.

Lucky and Elizabeth were in the park with Cameron and Jake. The 4 of them were having a great time when Spinelli and Lulu came up.

"Hi all, the Jackal and the Blonde One were taking a stroll when we spotted the innocent one and his family playing in the park." Spinelli said.

Lulu just smiled, She was starting to get used to the name the Blonde one.

Lucky shook his head. For the life of him he couldn't' see what his sister saw in this kid but he made her happy and that was all that mattered to him. "Spinelli an I talk to you for a moment?"

Spinelli looked puzzled for a minute and said, "Um Sure."

Lulu pulled him aside and said ,"Don't tell him the truth about Jake."

Spinelli said, "I would never break a promise to the Blond One or to Stone Cold." he went over to where Lucky was as Lulu played with Cameron.

Lucky said, "So it looks like you and my sister are starting to get closer."

Spinelli got excited at that. "We are?"

Lucky said, "Well you are all she talks about lately."

Spinelli said, "Well the Jackal is quite noteworthy."

Lucky said, "Well I just want you to know that if you do get together with Lulu you will become part of the Spencer Family and we take care of our loved ones and our loved ones' loved ones."

Spinelli said, "Wow I never was part of a real family before."

Lucky said, "Of course if you hurt her then there is a line of people that you don't want to mess with starting with me."

Spinelli said, "No fear there, cause the Jackal would never do anything to hurt the blond one." He turned to see her. "She is the best thing that ever happened to me."

Spinelli turned back around to face Lucky only to see him on the ground and the back of his head was bleeding. He had been shot.


	2. What Did Sam Do?

Reviews of Chapter 1 

DMAGSBY  
I'M LOVING IT ALREADY VERY INTERESTED TO SEE HOW IT GO

* * *

Sam McCall went back to her Penthouse with Jason and opened up the desk with the gun in it. 

"After today, Lucky will no longer be a factor in Jake's life and Jason can claim him without fear."

She loaded the gun and then left.

* * *

Lucky and Elizabeth were in the park with Cameron and Jake. The 4 of them were having a great time when Spinelli and Lulu came up. 

"Hi all, the Jackal and the Blonde One were taking a stroll when we spotted the innocent one and his family playing in the park." Spinelli said.

Lulu just smiled, She was starting to get used to the name the Blonde one.

Lucky shook his head. For the life of him he couldn't' see what his sister saw in this kid but he made her happy and that was all that mattered to him. "Spinelli

can I talk to you for a moment?"

Spinelli looked puzzled for a minute and said, "Um Sure."

Lulu pulled him aside and said ,"Don't tell him the truth about Jake."

Spinelli said, "I would never break a promise to the Blond One or to Stone Cold." he went over to where Lucky was as Lulu played with Cameron.

Lucky said, "So it looks like you and my sister are starting to get closer."

Spinelli got excited at that. "We are?"

Lucky said, "Well you are all she talks about lately."

Spinelli said, "Well the Jackal is quite noteworthy."

Lucky said, "Well I just want you to know that if you do get together with Lulu you will become part of the Spencer Family and we take care of our loved ones and our loved ones' loved ones."

Spinelli said, "Wow I never was part of a real family before."

Lucky said, "Of course if you hurt her then there is a line of people that you don't want to mess with starting with me."

Spinelli said, "No fear there, cause the Jackal would never do anything to hurt the blond one." He turned to see her. "She is the best thing that ever happened to me."

Spinelli turned back around to face Lucky only to see him on the ground and the back of his head was bleeding. He had been shot.

"Brother of the Blond One!" Spinelli yelled. Elizabeth and Lulu came to see what was going on, and saw Lucky bleeding from the head. They both screamed.

Elizabeth said, "Lulu. go back to Cameron and make sure he doesn't see this."

Lulu fought back tears and said, "OK." She went back to Cameron and Jake.

Elizabeth knelt next to Lucky to see if she could see the wound, that was bleeding. "Hang on Lucky, please. Don't leave us."

* * *

Sam returned to the penthouse and unloaded the gun. 

"I can't believe I did that." Sam replied. She looked at the gun in her hand and tears started forming. "What have I become, what have I done?"

Jason walked down the stairs. "What did you do Sam?"


End file.
